She will follow
by CaptainWolfsbane
Summary: A crashing ship...A Murderous Wolfy...And the Doctor. Can the real Wolfy save him?  WOLFY IS MY OWN CHARACTER!
1. The Intro

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Though, if slavery was legal, I'd own Matt Smith and David Tennant in a heartbeat. But I do own Wolfy, she's MINE! :D**

**Summary: The Doctor is trapped on a crashing Spaceship, with A dark Wolfy chasing him. Will he make it out alive? Can the real Wolfy save him?**

**Time to Start! Hope everyone enjoys!**

Wolfy stood up straight, her eyes burning with rage.

"Let him go." She said.

"I don't think that'll be happening very soon Wolfy." The darker Wolfy replied.

The Doctor was standing with the dark Werewolf. Her claw was right against his throat.

"If you hurt him..." Wolfy trailed off. She wouldn't let this happen. She wouldn't let this..._Monster... _hurt the Doctor. Her Doctor.

The Darker Wolfy smiled, and gripped tighter. Wolfy watched a drop of blood trickle down the Doctors neck.

**This is the intro, please review! It's also my first Fanfic, Boy am I excited!**

**Thanks!**

**-CaptainWolfsbane**


	2. The Shaking Ship

**Hope the Beginning wasn't too much for you! (Ha ha) So, Crashing ship...Evil Wolfy...Where can it go from here? **

**Remember, Dark Wolfy has the Doctor at her mercy, her claws digging into his neck...Could ANYTHING save him?**

Wolfy frowned as she felt shaking from underneath her feet. The shaking got worse, a few seconds later books, chairs tables...Just about everything that wasn't melded to the floor, were flying through the room. The Darker Wolfy relesed her grip alittle, so she could reach a pipe to grab hold of.

But that gave the Doctor enough time to get free, he grasped her paw and pulled it from his neck, then he ran towards Wolfy, who was holding onto a gap in the metal wall, where it had not been melded properly.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" The Doctor shouted, above the noise.

"ANY IDEAS?" She Shouted back.

"WE COULD ALWAYS TRY THE DOOR!" He cried.

"YOU HAVE A VERY GOOD POINT!" She yelled.

They slowly began making their way to the Door, occasionally ducking to avoid chairs flying through the room. The darker Wolfy yelled insults at them, attemping to make them stop, look over, and get hit by a table, or at least something hard.

But all she got was a book to the face.

She hit the floor, narrowly avoiding a round table. Her eyes fluttered shut...

The Doctor pulled the sonic from his Pocket and pressed the button. The door opened with a _Swish_ and Wolfy and the Doctor made it out as the shaking stopped.

"Right, any minute now, You...Or the evil you, will get up and break down this door." The Doctor told Wolfy.

"Isn't the door open?" Wolfy asked.

"No. Well it was until I locked it!" Answered the smirking Doctor.

"Right then, we should probably get moving!" Wolfy had already started jogging down the hall. "Didn't she get attacked by a book?" Wolfy shouted from the end of the hall.

"I think so. And I'll bet it was a hard book at that!" The Doctor began running down the hall.

"Do you think she's out?" Wolfy questioned.

"Hopefully, now, should we get to the TARDIS and fly out of here before she wakes up?" Grinned the Doctor.

"Yes, but we have an issue here..." Wolfy trailed off, looking around.

"What?" The Doctor had reached her side.

"1. We have no idea where the TARDIS is.

2. This ship is bigger than four Titanics lined up against each other, and:

3. We have about...If my calculations are correct...5 hours to search before this ship crashes. Not only that, but we'll have HER," Wolfy pointed to the door down the hallway. "Chasing us."

"Well we'd better get moving." And before Wolfy could reply, a bang from the metal door (Now locked) made them jump.

"Let the game begin!" screeched the voice behind the door.

"RUN!" They both cried.

**Well I hope you've enjoyed so far, I'll try to update this story at least once a week, so please review!**

**Thanks for reading...**

**- CaptainWolfsbane**


	3. Another Flirter

**Back again! **

**Sorry for being a moron and stuff, but I'm an EXTREMLY Lazy person...So yeah.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Perhaps we'd get further by splitting up?" Wolfy suggested.

"Bad idea, we wouldn't be able to find each other if we did." The Doctor replied, sending Wolfy's idea 'Crashing and Burning.'

"Well the TARDIS must be SOMEWHERE!" Wolfy almost yelled. "Can't you use the Sonic?"

"No." Was the Doctor's simple answer.

Wolfy groaned. Which, if you thought about it seemed an extremely strange thing for a Werewolf to do.

"Is there ANYTHING we can do to gain an advantage?" She managed, attempted to suppress a yawn and failing.

"I'm not sure, if I can get onto the Computer, perhaps I could run a full ship scan?" He began mumbling something about Spaceships, Ducks, and how Cavemen were so much simpler.

"What do you mean there's a planet that's called Rubber Duckie? How did we even get onto this subject!"

"I should know, I named it Rubber Duckie! And...to be honest I don't really know how we got here."

"Oooooh! Just look what the Cat dragged in!" Came a voice from the Hallway.

"Fan-Freaken-Tastic!" Moaned Wolfy. "This is ALL we need! Another flirty one!

"Hello sweety!"

**I am SO SO Sorry! **

**This is SO short, it even hurt to finish it, but I had a block.**

**I PROMISE To write tomorrow.**

**PROMISE**

**P**

**R**

**O**

**M**

**I**

**S**

**E**

**!**

**-C.W**


	4. STOP FLIRTING!

**I DID say I'd write another Chapter, so here it is!**

Wolfy wanted to scream, laugh and fall asleep all at the same time.

Why couldn't they stop flirting!

They were like they were trying to get one another to turn into JELLY or something like that.

It was all: "I will if you will sweety!" and "Oh really?" also the occasional "Ooooh!"

Blah blah blah.

_This is getting boring!_ Wolfy thought to herself. _Time to say something smart!_

"Yes everyone! Let's just ignore the fact we're on a crashing ship, being hunted down by an insane murder looking to pull us down with her if she dies! Let's just enjoy our painful deaths!" Wolfy chirped. "Oh and while we're at it, River, Do you mind getting us something acholic? I want to be giggling when I die!"

River giggled, and the Doctor joined her.

Wolfy mentally slapped herself.

_Smart my furry foot! _She inwardly screamed at herself.

"Ok!" The Doctor began. "We need a plan!"

"And that plan would be?" River asked him.

"Well first we...Wait no...Maybe...no..." He paused. "Ahhhhh...Wolfy will tell you!"

He pointed his finger at Wolfy, who took a step back and frantically waved her hands .

River turned towards her expectedly.

Wolfy smiled at her and racked her brain for plans.

She eventually came out with one, but at that exact moment her brain decided it needed a well earned break, and the sentence came out more of a yell then a simple idea.

"GO FIND THE TARDIS THEN DO SOME OTHER STUFF WHILE FLYING AROUND YES LET'S DO THHAAATTTT!"

River stared at her from a full minute, then turned to the Doctor, who was also staring at her, and began flirting.

Wolfy groaned, stopped, then hit her head extremely hard on the metal wall. Or at least she thought it was metal. She hoped it was metal.

Groan.

**Well there's the promise, packed, posted, and opened for you!**

**And please, I'm practically BEGGING you, if you like what you read, please leave a review!**

**I NEED TO KNOW MY FLAWS TO BECOME A PERFECT HUMAN BEING.**

**Uhh...I mean...Perfect my stories!**

**Yes that's it...**

**Perfect...**

**Umm...**

**Bye.**

**-C.W**


End file.
